3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE) is an improved version of a universal mobile telecommunication system (UMTS) and is introduced as the 3GPP release 8. The 3GPP LTE uses orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) in a downlink, and uses single carrier-frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) in an uplink. The 3GPP LTE employs multiple input multiple output (MIMO) having up to four antennas. In recent years, there is an ongoing discussion on 3GPP LTE-advanced (LTE-A) that is an evolution of the 3GPP LTE.
A micro cell, a femto cell, and a pico cell, etc., having a small service area can be installed in a specific location of a macro cell having a wide coverage.
Due to mobility of a user equipment (UE) represented as a mobile device, quality of a currently provided service may deteriorate or a cell capable of providing a better service may be detected. Accordingly, the UE may move to a new cell, which is called performing of the mobility of the UE.
Each cell has a fixed coverage, and the UE moves at a variable speed in a wireless communication system. Thus, how frequently the UE will perform the mobility may vary depending on a situation. In order to support the mobility of the UE by considering a mobility state of the UE, a method for mobility state estimation and scaling of a mobility parameter has been supported.
Meanwhile, the mobility may be performed due to a reason other than a case where the UE actually moves. For example, whether to perform inter-frequency mobility can be determined on the basis of a priority assigned to a cell frequency. When performing of the mobility caused by a reason which is less related to the actual movement of the UE is counted as a mobility counter and MSE is performed based thereon, it may be difficult to support the mobility suitable for an actual mobility state of the UE. Therefore, there is a need for a method for determining the mobility of the UE by selectively considering the mobility performed by the UE and for supporting the mobility of the UE according to the determination result.